Nightmare
by Fangirl-Of-Awesome
Summary: "No! NO!" She shrieked and then the cloaked man let out a low, terrifying laugh. He raised the bloody knife and his laugh grew louder. The knife came down and she screamed as the tip of the blade met with her chest. Rating may change.


**I don't know if this is any good so I just hope you'll enjoy it! **

_She was walking along a narrow dirt road in a dark and scary forest. The trees were leafless and their branches pointed up to the sky, making it look like they were huge and terrifying monsters, towering over you, just waiting for the right moment to attack and devour you mercilessly. The dried leaves were crunching beneath her bare feet, the coldness of the ground, making her shiver. She was in a white, strapless dress that ended just below the knees. She didn't really understand what it meant but, right now, it just seems really important that she notice these minor details._

_She kept walking along the road until she reached the start of a very long maze. There was a part of her that said she should walk the other way and never look back but, there was also a part of her that needed to reach the center of this maze. She picked the latter and courageously but, nervously walked right in. It didn't take her long to get to her destination. In the center was a very wide courtyard and it was completely empty except, a big and black Victorian wardrobe right in the middle. She slowly approached it and put her hand on the handle. She quickly opened it and a flock of ravens came flying out! She screamed and fell over but, instead of hitting the cold ground, she fell on a familiar looking blue bench. She looked around and immediately knew where she was. She felt relieved being at the Asphalt Café again. It wasn't the best place but, it was definitely a place close to her heart._

_She sighed and realized that it was extremely late and nobody was around. She stood up and walked up to the school's main entrance and suddenly remembered why she had gone on this journey in the first place. She was on a hunt for Robbie. She opened the doors and looked around. _

_"Robbie? Are you here?" when there was no response, she sighed and then decided to sit down on the stairs. She started playing with her long and curly red velvet hair. She sat there for quite a while until she heard running and pleading coming from the direction of the blackbox. That voice though…it was familiar. She widened her eyes with shock and realization. It was Robbie._

_Robbie came running around the corner and Cat ran up to him. He looked terrified and when he saw Cat, his expression changed to surprised and worried._

_"Robbie, what's wrong?!" she started getting worried as well and then they started to hear footsteps._

_"Cat, I need you to run!" he started pushing her towards the door. That was when a cloaked man appeared and came walking towards them, a knife so palpable in his hand. Cat saw this and started pulling Robbie with her. She was practically begging him to come with her but he kept refusing._

_"Robbie, please! Before he kills us both!"_

_"No! You have to go! He can't hurt you if you're not here! Please, just go!"_

_"But—but what about you?!" _

_"I'll be fine now, GO!" he screamed and then pushed Cat out the door. She looked back and watched through the tiny door window. The man and Robbie were starting to fight. She tried to open the door but it was locked._

_"ROBBIE!" she started kicking and pounding the door, hoping Robbie could hear her; hear her saying that he could do it, that he could defeat whoever that monster was. Unfortunately, here words of encouragement did nothing. The cloaked man had Robbie pinned down on the floor once he stopped struggling underneath him, the cloaked man raised his knife and started stabbing Robbie's chest multiple times. Her body wracked with sobs and as she slowly backed away from the door. _

_The man slowly stood up but made sure that Robbie was dead and gone. He kicked him on the side of the head and focused on the door in front of him. He slowly walked up to it and rested his hand on the handle. He let out a low chuckle and then pushed the door open._

_She was shocked and started running away but tripped. She landed on her knees and hands with a thud. She turned herself around, only to find the cloaked man standing over her. She was begging him not to kill her and that's when she remembered her daughter. What happened to her?! Where is she?!_

_"Daddy?! Mommy?!" the sound of her little girl's voice terrified her even more. She exactly couldn't pinpoint exactly where the voice was coming from but it was close._

_"No! NO!" Cat shrieked as the cloaked man let out a low, terrifying laugh. He raised the bloody knife and his laugh grew louder. The knife came down and she screamed as the tip of the blade met with her chest._

* * *

"Cat! Cat, wake up!" Robbie was trying to wake up the screaming girl by shaking her. Cat shot straight up, tears streaming down her face as she frantically looked around the room. She saw Robbie next to her and hugged him for dear life. She thought she might've broken his neck.

Cat started crying into Robbie's shirt while he soothingly rubbed her back and kissed her head multiple times. They stayed like that for while, giving Cat a chance to calm down a little bit before she explains what the hell just happened. A few moments later, she started taking deep breaths and tried breathing normally.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Robbie whispered to her and she almost started crying again. She took a very deep breath, pulled away from him, and told the whole story and didn't miss a single detail while rubbing her eyes and wiping her cheeks. She finished with a single tear strolling down her red cheeks. Robbie wipes it away and looks Cat straight in the eyes.

"I'm here and we're safe. That cloaked man isn't real and we're safe. It's okay." Robbie explained to her and she was still a little shaken up from the terrible nightmare but managed to smile at him and he smiled back. They both leaned in to kiss each other but were quickly interrupted by their bedroom door opening. They turned around to see the tiny figure of their daughter, Adriana. She closed the door behind her walked up to their bed.

"Hey, baby girl. Why are you still up?" Robbie lifted her up onto the bed right in between them.

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. Can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Cat says while kissing the top of her head.

So, they both had bad dreams that night. Like mother, like daughter.

They prepare to go back to sleep as they all lie down and pull the sheets up. They both tuck Adriana in and Robbie took Cat's hand. They snuggled up to each other as a happy family and knowing that the love of her life and her little ball of sunshine were safe, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She'll probably just tell them about the new addition to the family tomorrow when the sun is up and the day is new. The only problem is, she'll be waking up to eyes as red as her hair.

**How did I do? If you think I need to change the rating, please let me know :)  
**


End file.
